


Just His Luck

by crystallized-iron (Somiko_Raven)



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Prompt Fill, Vampire Charles Xavier, Vampire Hunter Logan (X-Men)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/crystallized-iron
Summary: The countdown is finally nearing Zero. Logan is about to meet his soulmate (and not too happy about it).He just has to kill another vampire first.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 34





	Just His Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Writing prompt: The one where you have a timer on your wrist that counts down to when you meet your soulmate  
> From [soulmate au prompts](https://crystallized-iron.tumblr.com/post/613629333373911040/andhungry-soulmate-au-prompts-send-a-number), requested by [daydreamerdisease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamerdisease)

Minutes. He had minutes left. Just his luck it would be during a mission.

Logan lowered his sleeve. Damn countdown. He had been fine without a soulmate for the fifty years he’s been alive. But now that it was so close, he felt dread. He was going to be tied down by some spiritual commitment to a soulmate. The idea frustrated him.

But he was out of time to dwell on it. The telltale sign of a vampire’s presence nearby became apparent. The feeling of absolute terror that Logan depended on chased the civilians into hiding.

He first learned the sign when he was seventeen.

_At first, he thought it was because he was out past the town’s curfew. But he hadn’t felt it the first several times. No, this night was different. Unsettling._

_He had been passing by an alley when he heard something crash to the ground. He turned his head to look and found a woman staring back. His heart raced and he began to back away as she approached him. Ragged breaths reached his ears; that and his heart being all he heard._

_Her eyes were a bright, glowing red. Her face white as the moon. And her mouth opened to reveal grotesquely sharp fangs._

_A second passed and she was right in front of him. He had no time to think, his body acting on its own, kicking her in the stomach. She stumbled back a few steps. Logan reached for his pocket while he had time and took out his knife, the blade springing out just as she lunged at him._

_Her fangs sunk into the flesh of his free hand that was brought up to block her attack. He plunged the knife into her chest with the other. Over and over. Cold, dark, gloppy blood fell from her wounds. It stained Logan wherever it landed._

_She fell on top of him when the loss was too much but he shoved her off. The only sound in his ears was the loud pounding of his heart. He managed to get up to his knees._

_The creature stared up at him._

_A chill coursed through Logan’s body. His brain shouted ‘run! run! run!’ but he stayed, hilt still in his hand. No. He wasn’t going to run._

_He kicked her onto her back and drove the knife through her heart and held it there until he was certain she was dead. When he pulled it out, the organ came with it, still impaled._

_He took it home and threw it, along with the knife, into the fire._

Logan hopped off the barstool. Time to kill another. He lifted his sleeve and looked.

Seconds. They kept going down. His fucking soulmate was going to get killed the moment they saw each other. Just his luck.

He grabbed his gun and left the bar. Maybe he would have time to take out the vampire before it killed whoever he was meant to meet. Maybe this was the divine plan all along. Logan was used to always losing everything he had. Why would this be any different?

**Zero**

Logan froze when he saw him. Vibrant blue eyes. Soft, brown, wavy hair. _Face as white as the moon._

The vampire stared right back.

This… this was it. The vampire was not going to kill his soulmate. The vampire _was his soulmate_.

And the vampire looked just as shocked to see him.

One second. One second and it could all be over. Logan had the gun raised and ready.

The usual terror began to lessen, replaced by a comfortable warmth. Logan knew it was a power vampires could employ to help with feeding, that it could lead to seduction. But was that the case now? Was it the pull of meeting his soulmate?

The vampire frowned, but nothing else.

Logan lowered his gun.

“Not going to kill me?”

The voice made Logan shiver. “Not today.” He walked toward the vampire, stopping in front of him. He took the vampire’s hand and checked his wrist. Needed to be sure.

“You are it,” the vampire told him.

“And you are the vampire by the name of Charles Xavier, guilty of murder of Lord Shaw and Lady Frost.”

“They were not innocent,” Charles whispered. “And I did not perform the deed myself.”

“Then who did?”

“Soulmate or not, I am not telling you a thing.”

“Then you’re guilty.”

Charles looked up at him. “Then kill me, hunter. You have slain many of my kind already. This should be easy.” He stretched out his arms. “No weapons. Nothing. Just aim for the head.”

Logan pressed the barrel against Charles’ chest. “Or right through the heart.”

The vampire merely stood there, waiting.

It wasn’t the same without some kind of a fight. Logan put the weapon away with a sigh. “You aren’t even trying.”

“I promised myself long ago I would never harm my soulmate, no matter who they turned out to be.” Charles dropped his arms. “Sorry.”

“You really did that?” Logan questioned him.

“Yes. Right after I became -” he gestured to his body - “this.”

“Really.” Logan folded his arms. “And I am expected to believe that?”

“Have I hurt you? Did I hold a gun to you? Do you see me trying anything now?”

“Not yet.”

Charles rolled his eyes. His pretty blue eyes. “If you are so nervous but don’t want to kill me, I suppose that means to tie me up.”

“Might tie you up just for that.”

“If you want to.” He pressed his wrists together for Logan. “I promise not to bite.”

Logan stared at him. “We’ll see about you not biting later.”

Charles quirked a brow at him but said nothing.

“I’m Logan.”

“Logan. So, Mister Logan, are you going to kill me?”

“No.”

“Tie me up?”

“No.”

“Have your filthy way with me?”

“What?”

Lowering his arms, Charles murmured, “Just making sure you are paying attention.”

“Be careful what you ask for, Xavier,” Logan said. “You might just get it.”

“Oh, how awful.” His eyes wandered down Logan’s body. “So, are we seeing how wrong fate is about us?”

“Guess so.”

Logan saw Charles go up on his toes, so he bent to meet him, sharing a brief first kiss. Maybe, he thought as a spark seemed to pass through them, maybe this won’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [tumblr](https://crystallized-iron.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Beta'd by [daydreamerdisease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreamerdisease)


End file.
